Harry Potter: Year One
by Stout89
Summary: After being expelled from Hogwarts Harry escapes from Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix to live his own life, but something goes wrong and Harry wakes up alone on a deserted island, but enemies are still lurking in every shadow, will Harry ever find a way off the island before it takes his life.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor anything from DC Comics or Arrow or any characters mentioned here.

A/N 2: This is gonna start with a prologue and a first chapter, after that i will wait and see how many would find this story interesting.

A/N 3: I have lost the last chapters of Harry Potter: Arrow and decided to redo the story from the beginning, this time I will mix from both the comics and TV series. I also felt that the story was too similar to television series and wanted to bring new life in to the story, I hope you will like this one better.

"Harry Potter you're here by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Fudge's voice echoed in the packed courtroom. Harry was shocked but not particularly surprised, he had begun to understand that the whole trial was a farce, a way to destroy the little reputation he had left, to get those people who still believed in him that Lord Voldemort was back to turn their backs on him. It was simply politics and Harry because he had opened his big mouth was the first who had to disappear. Fudge had only laughed at Mrs. Figgs testimony, Harry knew that a squib had no say in their world and what she said did not count.

"Mr. Potter, we ask you to hand over your wand for destruction immediately "

Harry looked to Dumbledore for help, but Dumbledore shook his head and Harry walked slowly towards Fudge. He could feel the tears pressing against his eyelids, but he didn't cry, he didn't want to show weakness before the sheep's and ragtags in front of him. When he arrived Fudge snatched his wand for himself and with a grin that reflected hatred and superiority, he broke the wand in two.

"I want to remind you Mr.. Potter" Fudge Said "That if you are found with a wand on your body, you will spend up to five years in Azkaban prison. Do you have any last words you want to say to this collection before we close this trial? "

Harry was about to shake his head but he could not give them the last word

"Yes I have," he said then, his voice was quiet but it was heard throughout the room "The joy I felt when I found out that I was a wizard is finally gone, I could almost thank you Fudge, if I didn't hate you, because you've opened my eyes and for the first time, to see the world you live in for what it is. " Harry took a deep breath, and continued "You live in a world where money and corruption controls you, where they who stands out are killed or beaten down to stop your own fear. You are only scared children who hide behind each others skirts, but the happiness you think you live in will turn around either if you believe me or not. Lord Voldemort is back, and maybe you will not belive me today or tomorrow, but one day you will see what I told you is true and then you know that you have sent off your last hope, the person who until today had happily risen and tried to stop him. But now it's too late, I am no longer weapon and I thank you for giving me a new life, perhaps a mundane and boring life but a life I can do to my own, and when Lord Voldemort stops hiding in the shadows don not come begging to me and ask for help, the help is long gone and I hope you will then understand what mistakes not only you but the rest of your world has done. So I can only tell you goodbye, I hope that we will never see each other again, but there is a chance when we die, but I can not see that the corrupt have a place in heaven."

Harry turned and walked with firm steps towards the door of the courtroom that would lead him to his new life, it was dead silent in the room, a number of Wizardgamot members was stark white while others was red with anger. however somewhere they all knew that they had sent away their white Knight and there was no chance that he would voluntarily return. If Harry had looked back, he had a seen Dumbledore sitting with mouth open and look at the spot where Harry just stood, his face as white as many others. When Dumbledore heard the door shut behind him, he stood up. It was not often that Albus Dumbledore was angry and it was not often that other people got to see this side of him, but this was an exception. He turned his eyes toward the Wizardgamot and some winced when they saw him. He slowly took the floor, and started to speak, every word trickled out with such anger that some had to turn away.

"You have just sent off a young man with more courage in his little finger then one of you have in your whole body and for what purpose, for revenge, that he can not be right, but if he are then you have just doomed yourselves and I hope that one day you realize what a mistake you've made and I hope to see you on that day have to do more than go down on your knees to ask for forgiveness, but I unfortunately think you will not get it, you've gone too far, long have I said that you only think of yourselves and those with money in your pockets but I've looked the other way, you may have done some damage, but this time, you have written all our obituaries, but I unfortunately think you haven't realized this- I have nothing more to say to you, after your last slip you stand at last for yourselves, on your own trembling legs and I can only see this going one way. And Cornelius, I do not need your help finding a new defense against dark teacher, if I have to stand there myself, I will do it, but the Ministry has no right to say what happens at Hogwarts, which as you know is in the law, and I promise you Cornelius as long as you do not try to get in with of me and my school, I will as long as you minister not set my foot in this shameful den. "

He turned away and walked out through the small wooden door, he needed to talk to Harry before he did something stupid. But what he saw outside the door made him stop. Arthur Weasley and two unknown Aurors laid unconscious on the ground, he looked quickly around and saw their three wands lie in a neat pile on one of the benches, Dumbledore was just about to bring the men back to out of their unconsciousness when he saw a note next to Arthur's body. He raised a trembling hand to pick up the not and started to read the rough text

"I apologize that I did not say goodbye, but it had become too difficult for both you and me, and I know there's a chance that you had forced me to stay with Sirius or that you sent me back to my 'family' and that is a life I do not want to live. The Wizard world have spoken up about me and they no longer want me and I've taken it to heart. I'm going to disappear for a while, see the world, and open my mind and I hope that it can show me what the wizard world has to offer, that our world has more to offer then corrupt and racist people. So I say my goodbye over a letter and take the cowardly man's way out but I hope that one day we meet again, tell my friends that I apologize to them and that I never wanted to hurt them, but I need to live my life and I see no other way out. Do not look for me, it is useless, but remember that Harry Potter is a legend and can always be called on the day the world is in need of his help, some day in the future. "

Dumbledore fell down on his knees, his first thought was to try to find Harry, but deep down he knew it was useless. He was gone and they would have to go on without him until the day he felt ready to step out of the shadows and take its place as a general in the war against Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

Of all the ways he could hide from Dumbledore and his merry men so would this probably be the last. Working on a fishing boat that would be stoping in both Greece and India before coming to China, seemed too good to be true. He got to see three countries outside of the English plain fields and when he finally came to China, he would be far enough away from England to loose Dumbledore or anyone else that could or would try to have any influence on what he could do, and the work was surprisingly well paid. A white lie had been all it took for the captain to look the other way when he told him about his age, and when he show the scars he received during the years he attended Hogwarts and they blamed it on his uncle had the captain offer him a job immediately, so long as he could live with working through tough days, but Harry told him that he was accustomed to work day in and day out with little food, and the captain was not very happy when he heard this, but he promised Harry that when this trip was over he would be in the best form of his life and that he would had become accustomed to eating like a horse. When Harry found out that the boat would leave the very same day, he thanked his lucky star. Luckily they were able to leave straight away, clothes they got on the boat, even if they were a little big but as the captain said in a few weeks they would fit him perfectly. The captain also told him that if he wanted new clothes before they reached China, he could buy those in Greece or India. There was a sense of anguish and exaltation when he saw how England began to disappear, and he had the sense that it would take a long time before he could see the city again.

Working on a fishing boat was a new experience for Harry, the other men on the boat had taken Harry under their wing and he had become their mascot, and they taught him all the tricks to get by and how to do the heavy job a little easier and a little faster. Most out of the men had worked in the same boat with the same people for years and Harry had come in and given them new life, he was a young man with an open mind that was ready for any job and never whined, and even the toughest jobs he did without saying a word.

Living on a boat was for Harry a bit like living in Gryffindor. The crew all had each others back, they were in the months on the ocean a family and Harry thrived as a fish in water. He neither seasick or had any problems with the sometimes heavy winds and he was pretty sure that it depended on all year when he had played quidditch, the other members of the crew called him a neutral. Even his portions of food became bigger, the other crew members refilled his plate at every meal and Harry never heard how they talked between themselves, about how he was too skinny, and how his uncle would have to pay for what he done to Harry. The crew also had very rough mouths something Harry first thought would be like listening to Dean and Seamus, but it was not even close, in the beginning Harry had begun to blush just to hear some out of the stories or swears the crewmen called out but he quickly fell into their jargon. Which made his vocabulary to be filled with words that would had made Mrs. Weasley faint , he could almost see it in front of him, how she would put her hand over her chest and then take support of the counter when she heard only one out of the words he had learned.

The ones thing he was most pleased with was the hard work that they had to endure every day, even though he thought the smell of fish would never disappear from his body. The work was so hard that he could not think of his friends or even start to miss them, Harry would have liked to say they were on his thoughts during the boat trip but it would be a lie, he had such a good ride that they slowly trickled away and after a few weeks most of them was only good memories.

Harry's body also developed, he had always been small and skinny for his age, but on the boat he developed at a fast pace and it were not only muscle mass, he also starter to grow and finally he started to catch up with his former classmates and even outgrow some of them, and when he looked at his body he could almost see the guys jealous looks and girls looks filled with desire.

The trip had also given him more confidence which not only he felt on the inside, but also appeared on the outside and he thought that it would be difficult for his friends to recognize the old silent Harry in the new Harry. What Harry didn't know was that the crew members had worked behind the scenes to raise not just Harry's self-confidence but also his self-esteem.

The trip to Greece was calm, they had traveled around the worst storms and they had been lucky with the fishing, some crew members often joked that Harry was their good luck charm. One day when they started to come closer to their first stop the captain had taken Harry aside and told me that the fish would be sold before they departed from Greece and they often stayed on the island often for a week but sometimes longer and they all got a little money contributions to have some fun, he also gave Harry a warning about the way some of the crew spent their time, how they liked to drink, party and sleep around and if Harry had a problem with that he should try to stay with the calm and level-headed members.

Harry stood on the deck and watched how they approached Crete, a tropical island, the water they glided through was light blue and over his head sailed gulls contentedly forward. He did not know what awaited him on the paradise island in front of him but could not wait to find out..

While Harry had started his journey, it was a different feeling spreading though 12 Grimmauld Place, the desolate hallways were empty and the few inhabitants who were there did nothing to revive the ghastly house they were forced to stay in. The feeling of total hopelessness was reflected in its residents' eyes, may of they hoped that every time someone came inside of the house that they would had found word were Harry could be, but they all knew that every day that passed made it a little harder to find him. It was just Sirius Black who had hope left, for he was the only one who knew how it was to be the scapegoat for a bigger cause, and he knew that Harry was a survivor who always came out on the top and he hoped that Harry was happy wherever he was hiding, because if someone was worthy to be happy it was him. Others had different feelings, Mrs Weasley was worried and the one the spoke out the loudest about that Harry needed to be found, also Hermione and Ron wanted Harry to came back to their life but wanted it for entirely different reasons, Hermione wanted her best friend back, the person who always was there for her, she also wanted Harry come back because he was the only one who could act a buffer between her and Ron, and she had begun to spend more time with Ginny because she and Ron no longer seemed able to spend time with each other without starting to argue. Ron had a completely different reason, Harry was not only his partner in crime, but also his way out from the shadows of his brothers. Most others felt mixed feelings of anxiety and hope. Dumbledore had launched a manhunt without success to try some find some tracks. It was only two members of the searching crew that were looking half-hearted, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody thought Harry had a right to a private life, and though they were concerned they also felt hope that Harry was strong enough to survive on his own and if a boy of fifteen years of age could reduce two aurors and Arthur without having his own wand, who could really stop him. Arthur Weasley also had mixed feelings, he had seen at first hand what Harry could do without a wand and he could only hope that were Harry was he was happy.


	3. Chapter 2

He had never seen the beach before, but the white beach that stretched as far as the eye could see gave him peace he never had before in his life, and the women in their tiny bikinis was not wrong to look at either. He wore sunglasses and a pair of purple swim shorts, he had only been a few hours in the sun but had already begun to turn brown, this was life. The women all around gave him many looks, his well trained body, green eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses and his tousled hair gave him an almost oriental appearance. He did not know how long he had been there but at the moment time had no meaning. He knew that he had promised to meet the others for dinner the evening, but it was long time left.

The sun had descended and Harry was walking with the captain and the crew. It was their last night in Crete and they had a routine of eating together, something Harry had been told the night before. It was the captain who bought the food and the drinks, and one of the older men told him that it could become a tough night. They sat down in a small restaurant, around them there were pubs and dance floors. Harry knew that the after dinner they would go and party all night. The table they sat down at was the long and wide, so they all could fit, and then The captain started to order big amounts of food and alcohol, the captain bought in beer and shots, Harry who had first tried ordering a Coke didn't had anything to say and got the same order as they others. The beer was a light and watery and tasted as alright and Harry saw no problem with drinking it. The shot was worse, Harry learned that you would drink it all or nothing, and when the captain raised his shot glass and toasted harry raised his shot glass right back, he drank it all and then began to cough, and the men around him laughed heartily at the fifteen year old boy. When the food came in was Harry shocked, large plates of food were set up between their smaller plates and then they sent the dishes around so everyone got a taste of everything. Harry had a very nice time and it become even better when the alcohol started to affect his mind. He laughed, swore and sang along with the songs he could.

After dinner, they went over to a pub which also had a dance floor, the guard outside didn't give Harry a second look and let him just in just like everyone else. They settled around a number of tables and began shouting in beer, cocktails and shot off all different varieties. They laughed and shouted insults at each other without caring about the others guest who had come there to have a nice evening and the atmosphere around them in the pub was low, at last they crossed the line and a young man sitting with his friends asked them to shut up . What happened next happened so quick that Harry did not understand anything, one second one of the crew member had stood up and the next he picked up his chair and then hurled it against the guy who asked them to shut up, the chair hit him in the back and The guy and his friends quickly jumped up and rushed towards them and then panic broke out. People fought to right and left, chairs and tables flew. It took only a second for Harry to stand up and notice that a guy not much older than him somehow had ended up face to face with him. The young guy started to swing and got in a nasty hit right at Harry's left eye that shattered his glasses. The glass cut his eyebrow and his eyelid but somehow, if you will call it luck, it missed his eye, Harry head butted him back and the guy fell to the ground unconscious. The adrenaline was pumping in Harry's body the blood was flowing down against his face but Harry felt no pain, he threw himself in the mist where everyone fought, his nimble reflexes often save him from the more dangerous blows but every hit felt like nothing, he just shook it of, For every hit they got in, he gave back triple, people fell around him , they took blows to their face, their stomachs and their kidneys, he was like a rabid dog, no one could stop him. At last it begin to clear around him and they had won, the guards that worked at the pub just stood there and watched. The captain chuckled and started helped the members of his crew that had been knocked down, and then he walked over to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder before he in a broken Greek accent asked for a needle and thread and then with steady hands began to sew the wounds in Harry's face, while he said that Harry was like a bulldog, that nothing could stop him.

When the police sirens started to come closer they left the pub and began to split up, some went to a strip club while Harry went with some other to another pub. When they had settled the captain ordered two shots to Harry and put them in front of him, the captain told him that one was for his to drink and the other was so he could pour it over his eye and eyebrow, the pain from the alcohol when he cleaned his wound was nothing compared to what he had experienced before. The captain mumbled on about that Harry needed new glasses and promised him a new pair in the early morning, he also told me about a friend in India who could give Harry perfect vision.

After that the night started to turn black for Harry and he had only a few memories of how the rest of the evening went, how they went down to the dance floor and how a busty blonde began to make out with him and how she then took him with her to her hotel room, were things happened that made him to a man in the crewmen's eyes.

The next morning he woke up early with a big hangover and after having to work himself out from under the blonde and got himself dressed he went back to the boat. On deck was the captain waiting and of he cried out when he saw Harry. The crew members that was back from the night before came out and screamed and clapped hands when they saw him, they wanted to know everything that had happened the night before. Harry was now accustomed to their jargon told them proud of what happened, and every time he said something nasty or dirty the crew started to shout with joy. After that the captain took Harry with him to get new glasses and an hour later they came out with a new pair of rectangular glasses that suited Harry much better than the round glasses wore before.

On the boat when they came back were the rest of the crew members back and Harry got once again tell the story about how he lost his virginity, those who hadn't been their before congratulated him and patted him on the shoulder. Then the captain told the crew about how Harry had beaten down guy after guy in the brawl the night before, that Harry was a bulldog, and from that day forward Harry would be known as "The Bulldog".

As the boat began to leave the shore of Crete, Harry stood alone on deck and looked at the island until it disappeared on the horizon. He would miss the island that made him a man and he could feel how it called him back and Harry promised himself that one day in the future he would see the paradise island again if it was the last thing he do.


	4. Chapter 3

The rain poured down and the wind was close to becoming close to a fully fledged storm, the only thing that could be heard in the wind was the occasional sound of thunder, the men worked side by side, they knew how dangerous it was to be out in this weather but there was nothing they could do, they needed to pick up a good load of fish before they reached India, the waves washed over the stern, and many times they were close to being swept into the ocean depths, and they knew that if they were to happen, there was no salvation, they also knew that they could not connect themselves to the railing because then the chances were that they would get tangled up in each other and make the work longer and harder. Harry was working next to the others, his body was on edge, he knew that if lost concentration for a second he could be swept away into the ocean's cold depths, he had already been close a few times, the waves were strong and he felt some fear, but he knew deep inside that he had seen and been though much worse things. Suddenly he heard a roar filled with fear and despair, and he saw in the corner of his eye how one of the men lost his balance and one second later plunged into the depths of the sea, a moment he thought he saw how a head broke the surface of the water but the waves and the currents dragged him down and the head disappeared again. Harry ran with all his strength and picked up a life preserver and he threw it down to the man in the water but he knew it was too late, Harry no longer had any idea where the man had disappeared, and he knew that they were one in a million that he would hit the right spot. They all stood there in shock before they one after one began to go back to the work again, they had lost one of their brothers to the sea and Davy Jones locker.

It was a sad collection that steps off at Nagercoli india. Weary, outworn and sad, many went off to brothels, strip clubs or pubs to try to forget what had happened during the trip there, even though many of them had been through losing men before, it was always a sad thing to loose a friend, every time they lost a man they had failed and the money they got for the long trip did not seem to be worth all the effort and hard work and the thought would always be around that if they had been more vigilant and prepared they would not had lost one of their friends.

Harry went with the same thoughts as the others, but he also knew that he could not think that way, it would eat him from the inside and eventually he would just be an empty shell, he could grief but he also needed to move on. Harry was one of the few who had not tried to use sex, drugs or alcohol to try to quell the grief, he had instead wandered around and tried to see all the sights the city had to offer, he knew that the next time it could be his turn, and if it should happen that he wanted at least seen something things worth dying for. He also got to see the other side of town, where poverty ruled, where people every day was fighting for their survival, and he knew that he could do nothing and could only see how the country forget about their poorer citizens, and he could see himself in some of them, the hard work without any food or help, trying to survive the day.

Harry stayed longer in India than he had done on Crete.

The fish was difficult to sell and there was a chance that they would get a little less money when the last cargo was sold in China, but Harry did not care about the money, it was not because of that he had taken the job, he wanted to have an experience and he had gotten just that, an experience that had given him both joy and sorrow. Meanwhile the captain was looking for someone that wanted to buy their cargo he found a new man who could take the vacant seat on the boat, but when the new man shooke Harry's hand and introduced himself Harry felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, the man was nice but there was something about him that Harry couldn't let go and Harry had over the years learned to trust his gut feeling.

When they finally sold the fish and traveled from India the new man finally showed his real face, he was a novice when it came to be and working on a boat, which he had lied to the captain about, Harry had heard the captain go and muttering angrily to himself but they could not travel back to india and leave him, they could not lose any more time. The other crew members also seemed to dislike the new man, Harry heard how them angrily told everyone who would listen about how the new man moaned at everything on the boat, how the fish smell interfered with his work and gave him a headache, how the waves made it difficult for him to work and how they made him nauseous and he also whined over the hard work and took breaks while the all the other crew members worked. He went from being popular to being hated in a few days and some of the more outspoken members of the crew could be heard to joke that they should throw him overboard. Harry also felt a great annoyance with the man, Harry had also been a novice when he started but he was not whining about the hard work, he had tried to learn as quickly as possible so he would not be in the way, but the new man did not seem to have those problems. The new man also seemed to have an almost unhealthy interest in Harry, he tried to get Harry to participate in discussions and during lunch the man always tried to get the seat next to him, the joke that went around the boat was that the man had a case of Hebephilia and Harry had tried to begin to avoid the man .

once again Harry stood alone on quarterdeck, the wind blew through his hair, a storm was about to erupt. Harry could not sleep, his body had been on alert all day, he could feel in toes how something would soon happen as they began to move closer to China, his final destination. He would miss the crew, it had been a great time on the boat, but he needed a change of scenery, find a place where people didn't recognise him or died around him. A place he could spend the rest of his life in harmony. While Harry stood alone with his thought and dreamed of a better life, the new man was lurking in the shadows, he moved from shade to shade and tried to do everything to hide in the dark, at every step, he came closer to Harry unguarded back and at last, he had slipped unnoticed the whole way, the last thing Harry heard before he flew into the dark ocean was "Cornelius Fudge send his regards"

Harry head broke the surface, but the waves pulled him down again after again but Harry didn't stop the fight, but the air in his lungs was starting to ebb and he knew that he was close to loose his consciousness, in a last effort, he lifted his right hand up above the water, and begged for a life preserver or a lifeboat and to his great shock and surprise, a lifeboat of plastic flew to him, and with an exhausted body he climbed aboard and With that Harry closed his eyes and let the unconsciousness embrace him.


	5. Chapter 4

He woke up to the waves rocking, he could feel the sun had burned his face and his arms, he had no idea how long he had been out at sea, or how long he had been unconscious. He looked around all he saw was the sea, he could feel the hopelessness spread through his whole body, he tried to sit up, but his body was still tired and worn, and he wondered if anyone missed him or even knew that he had fallen off .

He sat in the middle of the lifeboat, how long he had sat there and looked out to sea he didn't know, he thought flew back and forth, he wondered if he would die out here alone but he knew he had always been alone, in the end he was always alone and he always came out on the winning side. He sat up straighter, he would come out winning this time too, he was a survivor and he would survive this.

The first thing he had to do was see if there was water or food on the boat, it was the most important thing right now. He looked around in the lifeboat, he looked in every nook and corner and eventually found a red box, when he opened it he saw a couple of bottles of water and a dozen energy bars. He knew he could survive a few weeks of this, and if he survived, he would have to thank the Dursleys, unless they hadn't tried to starve him he would never be able to survive long with so little supplies. He picked up one of the water bottles and drank a few sips. He would have to drink carefully, conserve water, for he did not know how long it would take before he found the land.

The sun stood in the middle of the sky and it was burning his body, he would need protection, not only from the sun but also against the night's chill. He began to look around the lifeboat again but found nothing, he sighed heavily, once in his life couldn't the luck be on his side. He laid down on the lifeboat, the sides protected somewhat from the sun but not enough. He laid there for hours and felt how the sun disappeared down and the cold began to come. He knew he could not fall asleep, the cold could kill him then a thought suddenly came to him, the lifeboat that he used usually had a cover that was attached with a zipper, if he was lucky it was still stuck on the lifeboat. He checked around the boat once again and saw something that was floating behind the boat, at last a he had a bit of luck. He pulled up the cover and started to pull the chain, halfway he stopped and crawled under, the cover helped, there was still a certain coldness, but nothing he hadn't experienced before. He crept together and tried to keep warm, he had a little happier thoughts as he fell asleep as the waves of the ocean was rocking him.

He woke up the next morning and felt the stifling heat gluing his clothes to his body, he remained still, it was no use to crawl out in the sun. He did not know how long he laid there, feeling the waves move the boat back and forth, time after time he checked out from under the cover to see if he could see any land, but his eyes could only see water, otherwise he laid completely still and saved his forces, he knew that if he didn't move he could both drink and eat less and survive a few days longer.

In over a week, he had almost laid completely still in the lifeboat until today, however today the rain poured down, he could no longer stay hidden but today through the whole day he had thrown water from the lifeboat, he had also been drinking to something extreme, he knew that a chance like this might not come again. Somewhere, he thought it was good thing that it rain, his burn had not quite disappeared and rain cooled his face and shoulders. He continued in the same way for hours, at one moment he threw the water overboard, and the next he drank, he knew that water was more important than food.

He worked late into the night, the rain had gotten worse, his was sitting knee-deep in water and dipped his head when he wanted to drink. Otherwise he worked until he got lactic acid in the arms, the chance that the lifeboat would sink was small, but he wanted to be sure. When it finally stopped raining and he had emptied the lifeboat out as much water as he could he lay down under cover and closed his eyes, the boat was still damp but he didn't care and he fell asleep right away.

The following day the weather was clouded, he was below the cover, thoughts was flowing all over the place, it had been over a week and he still had not seen the land, he was wondering if whether he would float around in the ocean infinity. He missed his friends both on the boat and at home, and the chance that he would get to see them was extremely small, and he wondered if they missed him, He did not know what date it was but they should be the month of September, he wondered whether Ron and Hermione were on the train to Hogwarts or was already there, he thoughts was also on Sirius, had Sirius gotten to leave that grisly house he was trapped in, he also wondered if Dumbledore still was looking for him, not that he could not find him now, but he hoped that Dumbledore had not given up yet.

He sighed and sat up, it was time to look for the land again, he saw nothing, and his hopes dampened. Suddenly he saw a light in the distance, it was not much but it was better than nothing, he began to swim with his arms to get closer to the light, but the closer him came, it started to look like something else, if he did not know better, he thought that it was guns that was shooting, he also began to hear the sound and then he was absolutely sure, it had to be guns but he also knew that it was land and he no longer cared about the danger that could play out when he arrived. Suddenly, it all become quiet but now he could see the island, and he knew that when he arrived he could hide from the men with the guns.

He swam closer and closer to the island, the hours went by as he moved slowly forward, but he didn't stop to swim, his arms were full of lactic acid, but he was so close. He could now see the beach and he could feel the joy bubbling up in the body, he didn't know how long it had been since he had set his feet on a solid surface, and at last, he could feel the stones began to scrape at the lifeboat underside and he jumped into the water and began pulling boat up on shore, when the boat finally was on land he started looking for somewhere to hide it and saw some branches that might obscure the boat. He quickly moved the boat and then walked a short distance away to see if it was hidden, he then went back and crawled into the boat to sleep until the sun came up, tomorrow was a new day and he would have to explore the island to see what was hiding under the surface. Before he fell asleep, there was only one thought left, it was Cornelius Fudge fault he was here and he would have to pay for what he had done.

At the same time in the office of Fudge, Cornelius Fudge sat with Umbridge and talked with a man dressed in black, the man they was talking to was sitting with a big smile on his face.

"Mission accomplished" said the man

"Good," said Umbridge "are you sure he does not come back?"

"I'm sure, I threw him overboard"

"You killed him," Fudge almost shouted

"There is nothing we can do now, Cornelius," said Umbridge

"But if this comes out, we will be lynched"

"Then we'll make sure it does not come out," said the black-clad man "and who in addition to us will really know what happened to Potter"

"But Harry Potter is an icon of our world," Fudge protested

"An icon you threw out, Cornelius," Umbridge said almost cheerfully, "and done is done, and now we get to work to get Dumbledore thrown out of Hogwarts, and then we have won"

It was quiet in the office before Fudge spoke again

"I do not like it, but as you said, there is nothing we can do but if I get caught not only will I be punished but you two also, it is understood"

The other two nodded before they gave each other a look, if Cornelius did not behave another accident would have to happen.

In Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore sat and sighed to himself, he had at last got a word of where Harry was but it was too late, Harry was gone and where he was now, he was more safe than in England, and when the boat came back he could meet Harry again, then they would be able to start working for a common goal, and until then Voldemort was on his radar, and now it was Dumbledore's job to make sure that they were ready when Voldemort finally decided to show himself.


	6. Chapter 5

He woke up early the next day, the first thing he did was eat and drink the little supplies he had left. He hoped he could find water and animals on the island so he could get nourishment. He knew he was a novice in this world, he didn't knew how to hunt or which plants and berries that you could eat and which that was poised, but he would do everything to try to get through and one day maybe see his family and friends again.

His body was stiff after yesterday's work, but he was glad to be on dry land, here, he had a better chance to survive. The only thing he could feel anxiety about was the guns he had heard as he approached the island, he knew there were other people on the island, and Harry knew he would have to stay away from them until he knew whether they were friend or foe. He wished he had his wand left, memories when they broke it was always there and on this island, he felt naked.

He tried to make a plan in his head, the most important thing was to find food and water and find a place where he could live and hide in. Then he would have to find out who it was that was here on this island, he could almost figure out that there were two different factions who fought against each other, he hoped he would have time to see who was on his side and that he wasn't kidnapped by the others.

He walked with a light step up from the rocky shore, he tried not to make a sound, and quickly came to the overgrown forest in front of him, it was hard to move forward, he had no weapon to destroy the brushes that was in front of him. He could hear the wildlife around him, the animals and birds living their life. For hours he worked forward, sweat pouring down his body, he could feel the smell of sweat mixed with the smell of salt water, he was sure that the animals had smelled him before but if they didn't they surely did now.

In the wind, he could finally hear the sound of rippling water, he could feel the relief and joy spread through his body. He did not know how much longer he could manage without water. He came to the thicket that separated him from the water, he checked around him and just before he thought that everything was clear and it was okay to go out and drink, he saw a shadow. A big man wearing dark clothing, a bullet prof west and gun rose from across the water in front of him, he had in front of him two young men, he saw the man in the costume pointing the two men to the ground, the two men went down on their knees and then Harry saw how the big man drew his gun. Harry knew immediately what would happen, and closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do. Two gunshots later, he heard the two bodies hitting the ground, he opened his eyes and saw the black-clad man look directly at his hideout and before Harry could summarize what would happened, someone sneaked up behind him and struck him in the head.

He woke up hours later, he was firmly tied to a pole inside a tent.

"Ah, our young guest has awoken" Harry heard a voice say in front of him. Harry looked at him with dark eyes. The man in front of him laughed and then asked

"An angry little boy, how did you come to my island?"

Harry did not answer but spat at the man's feet, then he felt pain in his left cheek

"Show respect boy! Do you know who I am, I can make your life a living hell"

Harry looked at the man and laughed a little

"I think you are a pathetic man, who need to beat a child because he is not strong enough to stop bigger men" the man became angry and red in his face but Harry did not stop and continued. "Let me ask you, are you like this because your mother did not love you. I know another man who is exactly the same as you but he didn't become happier because he destroyed the lives of others"

The man looked at Harry and then his face lit up with a big smile

"A brave little boy, I have to tell you that you have courage and i give you my respect, not many would stand up to me, most of them would beg for mercy, and they are twice as old as you, they have no backbone at all but you, you're something else. " He smiled and then called out and another man came in the tent, the other man was huge and was wearing a two-tone mask. The first man then proceeded to talk to Harry "you should know that they all learn to obey me at last, and I promise you will not be any exception" then he turned to the man with the mask again and said "teach him to obey, but I want him alive "

The first man left the room and the man with the mask walked with steady steps toward Harry and hit him in the stomach. Harry could feel the air leaving his lungs but he did not give up. He spat at the man and said,

"Are that the best you have, you are not only ugly you are weak too"

The man struck him across the face, and Harry felt his lip split, and blood began to gather in the mouth. Harry spat out blood and hit the masked man in the face, Harry was laughing while the man wiped the blood away before he pulled out two long knives. The man said nothing and began to cut deep grooves in Harry's body but Harry was quiet, the man put one blade on the wounds Harry already had at his eye and then proceed to slice down his face over the lips before he stopped right before her chin and finally Harry screamed and began to fight against in the band that was holding him down.

The man stopped and stood and watched as Harry was trying to struggling himself free. Harry could feel something began to form in his chest and how he heard whispers in his ears, and with a mighty roar he tore himself free, the man in the mask quickly tried to stop him but it was too late, Harry lifted his right arm and out of the hand flew a blue beam that hit the masked man in the chest. The man flew back and started to twitch on the ground, smoke coming from his body.

Harry quickly picked up the two blades the man dropped before he began to look around in the tent, the first thing he needed was some kind of bandages, which he found and began to wrap around all the wounds he had, he then found black outfit that fit him reasonably well . With knives and clothes he slipped out the back out of the tent, two feet in front of him he saw a man carrying an AK-47, Harry sneaked up and quickly pulled the knife across the man's throat, Harry did not want to kill but now it was his life that hung in balance, he had killed before and never lost any sleep over that, he knew if he had his wand, he had been able to stop the man in a different way but that was not the case. He helped the man down on the ground, all sound would hurt him right now.

Harry crept past man after man and they all meet the same fate, one by one he put their dead bodies on the ground, he knew he would be having trouble to sleep tonight, this wasn't like killing Quirrell but he could not think of it now. Eventually he arrived at the forest, it was then he heard a roar, he understood that they had noticed that he had fled and the dead bodies would lead them to him.

He started running through the woods, behind him he could hear that he wa being followed and he heard how they came closer and closer and they would soon be catch up to him. Harry could feel the same feeling in his chest that he felt before and he felt a strange feeling going through your body, like an egg cracked over his head. He did not understand what had happened and he ran on, before he unfortunately stepped wrong and fell to the ground, he knew that he would be taken but this was not the case, the men who were chasing him, ran past him, Harry looked at his hands laying before him and he saw that he was invisible. Had he not been so close to the men he had laughed out of joy, but he remained there quietly.

Hours later, he dared to stand up, he was still invisible and went with painful steps forward, hour after hour, he moved slowly forward before he saw in the corner of his eye a small hole no more than a meter high. He went down on his knees and began to gently creeped forward, he finally came to the tunnels end and he came into a big cave, the floor was empty and he could see the water running down the cave's wall and stopped in a small puddle, he crawled to the water and drank big gulps before he laid down on his back, here he was at least for a while secure.


	7. Chapter 6

When Harry woke up, everything was black, he didn't know how long he been asleep, there were no holes in the cave that could let in sunlight. It took time for his eyes to become accustomed to the darkness, his body ached and every time he moved pain spread through his body. Harry knew it would take some time before the wounds on his body would heal, he closed his eyes again but the pictures in his head showed all the people that he killed the previous night, or what he thought was the previous night, he could have slept several days so his body could heal. He opened his eyes and looked around the cave, he remembered that he had seen water before he fell asleep and began to look around in the cave, he finally found the water that had flowed down along the cave wall and created a pit, he crept forward, for every time he moved his arms and legs to move forward pain spread through his body.

He dipped his head into the water and drank big gulps, then he began to gently take off his clothes, the work was slow as he wanted to feel as little pain as possible. sweat ran over his forehead, and at last he finally got off his clothes and laid naked on cave floor and gasped breathlessly, he felt the power came back and he stood back up slowly and looked at his body, his vision was blurred, the glasses he gotten from the captain had been taken by the men who tortured him. The wounds on his body had grown together but they were still red and inflamed, but they seemed to be on the mend and would not kill him.

He went down on his knees and dipped his hands in the water and began to wash his body with cold water, as he pulled his hands over the wounds he felt pain but he continued, then he pulled on the clothes he had stolen the previous day, or stolen and stolen, they owned him something after what they did to him, if he got the chance he would kill them, the greater good as Dumbledore always talked about could be taken in very different ways, he had finally decided to use his own, those who had a black soul had a special place in hell, rapists, murderers and even those who took bribes and polluted the world he once wanted to call his own. He would do everything to stop them, some of them would have to die for the Greater good while others would spend their life trying to repay the people they have stolen or ruined and he had decided that it was his duty to destroy them, after all he had seen and done in his life he was worth seeing those people feel the same pain that he had felt and the people that had tortured him was first on his list.

After he dressed himself, he laid down again on the hard ground again and closed his eyes, he and his body needed rest. When he woke up he felt a little better but not much, he hoped his body would be faster to heal, he could not do anything when he felt so much pain. But he knew he could not stay here however, it was too close to the black-clad men's base, he needed to find a place where he could stay, where nobody could find him, where he could rest up and train himself. He remembered that he had used wandless magic when he was tortured, he hoped he could do it again.

He crawled out of the cave, the sky was cloudy around him and everything was quiet, he hoped it would continue to stay so, he knew that the black-clad men was carrying pistols and other weapons while he was carrying a sword, the sword they used to torture him with, he hoped that one day he could pay back in the same way. He walked slowly through the woods, he stopped every time he heard a noise but it was just the wind or animals that was moving through the woods. He walked for hours, he could feel how his body and mind become tired, but he needed to move to get as far away as possible, but when he came to a clearing he stopped to catch his breath. The clearing laid on top of a cliff, from there he could see a large part of the island and the ocean, he could not see any other land, the island was too far away. He felt the feeling of total hopelessness spread through his body, when he was out in the lifeboat he knew he would die and the island had felt like a lifesaver, a place that gave him a chance to survive, he knew better now, the island was more dangerous than sea, here enemies was hiding in every shadow.

The arrow that pierced his shoulder shocked him and he turned around, behind him , he saw a bearded man of Asian appearance, standing with a drawn bow, the string already held a new arrow and the man waited on his next move. Harry saw no other choice then to sink to his knees, the man walked slowly up to him and said some words in Chinese and pointed to the sword, though Harry did not understand a word the man said, he understood the meaning and threw away the sword. Harry began to feel dizzy and tired but before his losing consciousness he got out four words

"I'm not with them"

Harry woke up in a cave, lying on a bed, he hoped he was not in captivity again. He opened his eyes, the world was still blurry, he knew he should feel fear, but after everything he's been through he could almost feel relief, if he were about to die, he had done everything in his power to survive. But nothing happened, the cave was quiet, he sat up, in his shoulder he could still feel the arrow, he could feel the pain in the shoulder but he pushed it away. He was alone in the cave and it seemed to have no way out, he knew that the cave should have a trap door, but he was to weak to look, he had lost to much blood by the arrow that still hadn't been removed, he knew roughly how to take out an arrow, he had seen and heard it through the cracks in his cupboard when he was younger when aunt Petunia was home alone, she was smarter than both Dudley and Vernon combined but it was only when she was alone she showed it, and just by looking on the television, Discovery channel and the History channel was the most common. He was happy about that know, in a moment he grabbed the arrowhead and broke it off, he screamed in pain but then coaxed out the arrow from his back.

He remained in the same place and went in and out of consciousness, the little hole that gave the cave light, began to grow dark, the night was coming. The next morning when he opened his eyes, he was no longer alone in the cave, the Asian man was back, his eyes followed Harry for a moment before he sat down and started mixing some herbs with water. He then gave it to Harry, Harry looked at the mess in the bowl, the man pointed to the cup and then to the scar after the arrow before he said a few Chinese words, Harry looked at him blankly and the man shaped his hands and raised them to his mouth. Harry lifted the cup and drank it all, he then made a grimace

"This tastes like shit, but you already know that "

The Asian man just looked at Harry

"All medicine tastes like shit " Harry continued "why is it that medicine never taste like candy, how difficult would it be to create"

The Asian man continued to looked on Harry

"You're really good company you know, let's me talk, let me grow as a person, but if you'll excuse me, I have to sleep, some idiot shot me with an arrow lately "

Harry laid down and fell asleep, the Asian man looked at Harry again, and then he smiled, he had found someone who could help him to stop Fyers and his men and save his daughter, now they would only have to go to Slade but his young friend was not yet ready. He was still too damaged. He had found another shipwrecked man before, Oliver Queen, a billionaire, but he was too weak when he found him, not strong enough, he died of inflammation, and there was nothing he could do. He could only hope that this man or rather this boy in front of him was stronger than then Queen. He looked at the boy who was lying down in front of him, his body was bruised, hurt all over, tortured, probably by Fyers, he hoped that the boy had the strength left to do the right thing, to be a light in the darkness, and what he had seen and heard it looked like it, he just hoped that he wasn't wrong.

When Harry awoke, he was alone again, it did not bother him, his body felt better, much better. A small fire glowed before him, next to the fire he saw a red book, he crept over and opened it, the pages were filled with names, he flipped through the pages and came to a text that was difficult to read, the words seemed to have been written down quickly with shaky hands, Harry knew that he was known to stick his nose in places it didn't belong, but he felt he needed to read the words as if they were written down for him.

_If anyone reading this my name is Oliver Queen, I came to this island a week ago, when our boat got destroyed, we were three who survived, I, my father and one of the crewmen. My father took the life of the crewmen and then his own so that I would have a chance to live and see our family again, it looks like he made a mistake, I'm too weak and I know I will die here, alone, and Its not more then I deserve. I have done a lot in my life I'm not proud of, and first of all I want to apologize for that._

_I apologize to Laurel and her family because I took their sister and daughter from them, I was afraid, I could not handle the pressure of creating a life with someone I love, and ruined it for myself and for you. I will never forgive myself for what I have done, but I hope you can forgive your sister and daughter, it was not her fault, it was mine, blame everything on me._

_I want to apologise to my mother and sister too. I always took you for granted, i did many stupid and embarrassing things, I hope that Thea can learn from my mistakes. You should also know that both father and I loved you and loves you no matter where we are._

_I also want to apologize to all the people I hurt, I hope you can forgive me know when I'm dead and I hope you have an easier life now when I'm gone._

_For the few real friends I had, I would just like to say goodbye and I wish you a wonderful life, forget about me, I never saw how important you were, go on with your life and live happily._

_And Tommy, my dear Tommy, you were my brother in all but blood. You were always there for me, but I was never there for you. But you should know that I will always be there for you now even though I'm gone, get a girl that you love and create a lots of children, be happy._

_The last thing is for you who are reading this, this book contains much more than you can imagine, every name in the book has done something illegal, murdering, stealing or taking bribes, they all have contaminated the town I'm from, the city in question is called Starling City._

_It took me a long time for me to understand what this book was, but I do now. I hope you can do something about this, save my town and make it flourish again. I had done that if I had lived, so this, I ask you, help my city and help me, give me peace in my death._

_If not, tear out the pages that are intended for my friends and my family and give the pages to them and forget the rest that is in this book. Thanks anyway you have giving me a little bit of peace, knowing I'm not alone in knowing who ruined my city._

_Good luck, Oliver_

Harry put the book down and closed his eyes, he had never thought of the outside world, only on himself and his own, but there were more people who needed help, and when he had changed his own world, he would go to Starling City, it was too many names in the book which had polluted the world. He would pay tribute to Oliver's last wish and fixed his city but not today but one day.

He heard something moved behind him and he turned quickly, a large stone disappeared from the cave's opening and the Asian man came in carrying on something that looked like a chicken. Harry put the book in his pocket and stood up slowly, the Asian man gave Harry the chicken and then demonstrated with his hands how Harry would break the hen's neck. Harry took a firm grip and spun the hen's head, he could feel it wriggling and then become lifeless, the Asian man smiled and took the chicken from Harry.

"My name is Yao Fei" he said in broken English

"So you can talk, thats good to know, my name is Harry Potter"

Yao Fei nodded and began to pick the feathers from the chicken

"Harry how did you come to this island?"

"I was pushed from the fishing boat I was working on, I had only a lifeboat and some food, when I saw the island, I was happy, ecstatic almost but I was wrong"

"You live, you should be happy"

"I was tortured by the black-clad men" Harry answered angrily

"Edward Fyers"

"His name Edward Fyers?" Yao Fei nodded "well, then I know who to kill"

Yao Fei smiled

"Good, you 're strong, and have a strong mind but you're not the only one who wants him dead, Harry"

Harry nodded

"So it's just you and me?" Harry asked

"Yes, at the moment, there is one more but we can not meet him until you are stronger "

They fell silent and Yao Fei put the chicken over the fire , they ate in silence, they both had a lot to think about, Harry was not alone anymore, he had two men on his side, he didn't trusted them yet but he hoped he would. He also thought of Oliver, a man who lived his life in the wrong way and had to atone for it, he hoped Oliver would find peace in death.

* * *

Dumbledore stood on the bridge and waited, the boat that Harry was on had just arrived in, The men who walked by looked sad, last came the captain and Dumbledore walked up to him.

"Hallo, I'm looking for Harry Potter"

The captain lowered his eyes

"I'm sorry but Harry fell off the boat just outside the coast of China"

Dumbledore felt a shill went through his body, the captain continued

"We stayed there for days, but we did not find him, the only light we could find was that one of the lifeboats was gone "

A tear ran down the cheek of Dumbledore, Harry was gone, chances that he would come back was minimal

"Harry was like a son to us men, we loved him and he loved us, I promise you that all my men would rather die then lose Harry, We came home as soon as we knew that we would not find him "

Dumbledore nodded, he had the same feelings for Harry, Harry was his son or grandson.

"Everybody loved him?" Dumbledore asked "nobody seemed to have other feelings"

It took a little while before the captain replied

"We lost a man at the coast of Greece and brought in a new one, he was very interested in Harry, almost sickly, he was disliked by the other men, he disappeared in China after Harry disappeared, I always thought he was behind it"

"Did the man have a name?"

"Yes, he introduced himself as Thornton Wheat"

Dumbledore did not recognize the name, but he knew one that perhaps could.

"Where Harry happy here?"

"From the beginning, we took care of him like he was our own"

Dumbledore nodded

"Thank you so much, I'm glad he was happy, he if anyone should end his life being happy"

"He did" the captain replied

Dumbledore turned and began to walk back from the bridge

"If you find the man" said the captain after him "do not let him get away, he deserves to die for what he did"

Dumbledore did not stop but answered quietly

"Do not worry, if I meet him, he will never see the light of day"

Dumbledore apparated to Hogwarts and went like a ghost up to his office, he had a machine that could show if Harry was alive but he was for the first time in a really long time afraid of what he could see. When he came into the office and saw that the machine was still spinning he drew a sighed of relief , Harry was still alive, and now he would do everything in his power to get him back.

The Order of Phoenix had gathered around the big long-table in 12 Grimmauld Place, most wondered why Dumbledore had called for the meeting, most of them with Sirius, Molly, Remus and Tonks in the lead was hoping it was about Harry. When Dumbledore got in, the good atmosphere that existed before disappeared. Dumbledore looked as old as he was and when he sat down it was quiet around him, Sirius and Molly were white in their faces they knew somewhere inside that this was about Harry.

"Today, I visited the boat were Harry had spent his last few months, I can tell you that he was very happy there" Dumbledore began, it was quiet around him, before Molly started to sob, she realised that something terrible had happened

"It hurt me to say that Harry was not there, at the Chinese coast he fell into the water with only a lifeboat to help, the Captain was certain that Harry was pushed into the water by a man named Thornton Wheat, a made-up name if I'm not wrong. The captain and his men were looking for days without finding him, Wheat himself disappeared days after under mysterious circumstances, if I'm not wrong he apparated back to get paid from the people who wanted to kill Harry. But I have good news too, in my office is a machine that follows Harry's life force, it shows that Harry is still alive, it tells us that we can still find him "

This time Molly began to cry out of joy and Sirius who sat tense began to relax

"I want Moody and Remus to go to China and try to find clues to where Harry can be, the rest of us continue to find everything we can about Voldemort and his plans"

They members nodded like one man and got up to leave

"I want Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, Moody and Mundungus to stay a little while" Dumbledore said, the ones Dumbledore talked to sat down again and waited for everyone to leave.

"Is there anyone who has heard the name Thornton Wheat before?" Dumbledore asked

It was quiet and all shook their heads except Mundungus

"Mundungus?"

"He's a mercenary, he's sent in when someone needs to go away"

"Voldemort would never send someone else to do his job" Sirius said

"You're right, Sirius" replied Dumbledore "which means that someone was looking for Harry and right now everything points against The Ministry of Magic, after their quest to destroy Harry and me"

"So who is Thornton Wheat?" Kingsley asked

"It can be anybody and we can only know who it is when we find him" replied Remus

"Correct, Remus. Kinglsey, Arthur, I need you two find whom Mr. Wheat is"

The two men nodded and the five men stood up to leave

"Sirius, a word." Dumbledore said

They waited until they were alone

"I have a special assignment for you, Arthur and Kingsley can not do as much as we hope without being detected, I want you to find Mr. Wheat and get him to tell us who hired him "

"And if he does not talk? " Sirius said grimly

"Then get him to talk, however you want "

"And then?"

"And then like the muggles say let him sleep with the fishes, the kid gloves is off"

Sirius smiled broadly , a new Dumbledore stood before him

" Yes, Sir "


	8. Chapter 7

"Breathe, aim, fire"

They stood in a clearing and in Harry's hands he held a bow, his arms was stretched and in his right hand he held the string and an arrow.

"It is what I'm fucking doing" Harry said angrily

"Breathe, aim, fire" Yao Fei said again

Harry sighed and did as he was told

"Aim for that tree " Yao Fei Said, pointing to a tree further away in the clearing

"This would be so much easier if I had glasses" Harry mumbled angrily

Harry aimed in on what he thought was a tree, before he took a deep breath and let go off the arrow, he could not see what happened but he heard a thud.

"Good," Yao Fei Said after a while and moved forward to retrieve the arrow

Harry stood there, holding the bow in his left hand, he had been with Yao Fei for three weeks and had rested up, the herb Yao Fei had given him the day he woke up in the cave had been chewed on and put over all the wounds that was over his body, according to Yao Fei the herb pulled out the inflammation and he was right, but it hurt like hell, Harry's body had healed much faster when the scars had become healthy. The scar that bothered him most was the scar on his face that had destroyed his looks and the scar was grotesque, but it gave him a very fearsome appearance.

But what bothered him now was that he could not see good enough, it could and would create major problems for him in the future, how could he help to overthrow Fyers when he was half blind. Suddenly, he felt an enormous pressure behind his eyes that soon turned into an extreme pain, he screamed and fell down on his knees and he pressed his hands against his eyes. The pain lasted for several minutes, he could feel the veins in the eyes grew larger and then smaller, when the pain was gone he sat on his knees and waited, he was afraid of what had happened and he did not dare to look, he wondered if he was blind. He felt a hand on the shoulder and at last he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred but soon turned to be better and better and finally he could see perfect, he saw the smallest detail before him, from the snail in the grass, six feet in front of him, to the little bright blue bird that in a tree 30 feet away .

"My vision is great" Harry whispered to himself

"What did you say Harry?" Yao Fei asked

Harry did not know how he would explain it and just shook his head for an answer

"Okay, one more time" Yao Fei said

Harry picked up the bow and put an arrow against the string, his eyes felt like they zoomed in on the bark on the tree, he took a deep breath and let the arrow fly forward, he followed the arrow when it hit perfectly where he wanted it to hit

"Good, you learn" Yao Fei said "again "

They went on for hours and the targets became smaller and smaller, Harry's arms ached , but he continued to shoot, arrow after arrow hit its target until he was told to hit the targets that moved, then everything changed and he missed arrow after arrow. He began to feel anger when he for the twentieth time needed to run away to pick up the arrow after another missed shot, when he asked about advice he received only one response back

"Breathe, aim, fire"

After another miss Harry through the bow on the ground out of anger

"It doesn't work, how the hell am I supposed to hit an animal"

"Breathe, aim, fire"

"It's that the only thing you can say" Harry yelled angrily

"Breathe, aim, fire"

Harry sighed and picked up the bow, how could he hit a rabbit or a bird. He lifted the bow and took a deep breath and waited, he watched the rabbit Yao Fei pointed at, he waited for the right time and in his head he got to see the how he sent the arrow in different directions, if he shot towards the back of the rabbit the arrow would miss, the same would happened if he sent it to the body or the head, then he saw the road that would help him to hit the rabbit, he saw how the rabbit was moving forward and how he shot a little in front of the rabbit's nose , the arrow would pierce its neck, he released the arrow and watched as the rabbit tried to run away but it did not have a chance , the arrow pierced it completely and it fell to the ground dead.

"Good, again" Yao Fei said

The next two arrows also met their goals and two more rabbits died. Yao Fei retrieved the dead rabbits and then took out a knife and threw it in front of Harry's feet and a took out a knife to himself.

"Do as I do" Yao Fei said and began to cut away the rabbits skin, Harry followed as best he could, but his job was not very good, when he was done Yao Fei through the last rabbit to Harry and said,

"Again "

Harry nodded and started to remove the skin, it went better this time, but not as good as Yao Fei .

"You're almost ready Harry to meet my friend"

"Who is your friend?" Harry asked as they moved back to the cave

"His name is Slade Wilson and he works for the Australian Secret Intelligence Service, we spent time together in captivity for Fyers, he was sent here to save me, Slade colleague Bill Wintergreen chose a different path and decided to work for Fyers, it was him who tortured you "

"How did you escape?" Harry asked interested

"I lowered Slade's blood flow to trick the guard to believe that Slade was dead, then I took the guard out, we fled together after seeing that Bill had gone over to Fyers"

"How do you lower someones blood flow?"

"A special grip I learned over the years as a General for PLAC"

"PLAC?" Harry asked

"People's Liberation Army of China"

"Why did they send you here?"

"We killed a lot of people and someone had to take the blame, this island was a prison, and I am its last prisoner"

"Does this island a name ? "

"Yes, Lian Yu, it means purgatory "

"Nice" Harry Said

They came back to the cave and Yao Fei started cooking, they sat in silence as they ate , which was a common occurrence. When they had eaten Yao Fei started to speak

"Tomorrow we head to Slade , it will take hours to find his hideout, I only know roughly where he is. We also need to watch out for Fyers men" he stood up and walked over to something that looked like a green box and took out the knife that Yao Fei had taken from Harry earlier and gave it to him without saying a word, then he picked up a quiver and a bow.

"You have proven yourself worthy of wearing a bow and that knife is yours, you have won it in battle and as the winner you should wear it with pride. "

Harry smiled, he had after the three weeks that had passed, at last begun to rely on Yao Fei and saw him as his mentor. He not only taught Harry about how to use a bow and how to take off the skin of animals, but also about the different herbs, fruits and plants that he could find on the island, which ones that was eatable or could be used as medicine and which that could kill him. He had also started teaching Harry to speak Mandarin Chinese

"What happens when we find Slade?" Harry asked after a while

"We train you up so you can help us to stop Fyers"

"Why would you stop Fyers?" Harry asked and continued "I mean I know he held you prisoner but its seems like more than that, something personal "

Yao Fei took a deep breath

"You have the right to know, Fyers has kidnapped my daughter and holds her hostage, he wants to use me for something, something I don't yet know"

"Your daughter," Harry said , feeling the anger spread in the chest

"My daughter, Shado, she's not even eighteen, I will make sure that Fyers dies for what he's done, and if he have hurt my daughter, I will torture him until he begs for mercy and then til he loses the will to live"

"If he's done something to your daughter, I will help," Harry said

Yao Fei smiled

"You're a good man, Harry, a good man who have seen to much for someone so young"

Harry smiled back and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and he could feel the glow of the fire that warmed his body and he fell peacefully asleep .

The next day they went up early and got dressed before on tired legs went into the woods, they walked in silence, their bodies were tense, they knew that enemies was hiding in every shadows. They walked side by side and smashed away twigs and bushes in order to move forward, the sun shone in the sky, it was the first time Harry had seen the sun since he arrived on the island. They walked on for hours, sometimes they stopped and Yao Fei took up a map of the island, on the map there was a ring that showed where Slade was hiding. Not a word was said between them, Yao Fei wished that Harry would learn patience, it was an important feature to have he had told him, he told Harry that sometimes you could sit for hours before you saw any animals or your enemy, Harry just thought that Fei could not cope with Harry's questions.

They came into a clearing , in front of them lay a plane that looked like it had been shot down, Harry saw how Yao Fei got a little smile on his face. Harry was just about to open his mouth and ask if they were on the right path when Yao Fei turned to him and whispered,

"Patience"

They moved forward and stopped just in front of the entrance to the plane.

"Wait here "

Harry stood there waiting after Yao Fei went in, at the beginning, he heard nothing, then he heard two voices that became louder and louder, they spoke in Chinese, Harry knew only a few words and no words that gave him any meaning. Finally the door opened and a large man with black hair and a beard stood before him, he seemed to be a one foot longer than Harry

"He's just a little boy" he shouted into the Yao Fei

Harry became angry and kicked the man in the shin, he knew that I was a bit childish but it felt good, the man screamed and looked at him furiously and then stretched his arms after him, but Harry was too fast and bent under his arm and struck the man with everything he could against the mans kidney, it felt like he hit a wall. Harry jumped backwards so that the man could not reach him, the man looked at him shocked before he started laughing loudly.

"I like you, you gotten some big balls, come on in."

Harry walked forward and the man grabbed him

"But if you hit me again and I'll show you what a real man can do"

He released Harry and gave Harry a blow with an open palm over Harry's head, Harry went into the plane, guns were everywhere, Yao Fei sat in front of him on a chair and looked at Harry with a smile.

"You were right Fei, he has what it takes, but he is so young"

"Look at him, Slade, he just like us was captured by Fyers and was tortured, he has as much right as us to get revenge "

Slade looked at Harry and then pulled a hand over the scar on Harry's face

"Billy did this?" He asked Harry

"If Billy was wearing a black and yellow mask he did it"

Slade cursed

"The bastard will die, what has happened to the man who was my friend."

Fei nodded in agreement but said nothing, Slade looked at Harry again

"You have more scars under that suit don't you?"

Harry nodded , Slade swore again .

"He needs training," he said after a while to Fei and pointed to Harry limbs

"He needs to get bigger, stronger, faster"

"And this is where we come in. Slade, he is already proficient with a bow, a prodigy if you can believe me, now we can train him together, weapons training, hand to hand combat and maybe learning how to fight with knives, we can teach him all this"

"Have you taught him anything more?" Slade asked

"Which plants and fruits that is useful and I'm trying to teach him how to speak Mandarin Chinese, you have something else you want to teach him?"

"I speak several languages, but it is not as important as getting him ready for war"

They sat in silence, Harry did not like when people talked about him as if he was not there, it felt too much like he sat before Petunia and Vernon, but he kept quiet, he knew this was important.

"We'll start tomorrow " Slade said firmly and then he went to a drawer and pulled out a crossbow "I go out and hunt, make yourself at home we will spend some time here"

"And if you can" Slade continued and pointed to the radio "Try to get it to work"

Then he left the plane and Yao Fei and Harry was left alone, Yao Fei sat still for a moment before he went to one of the beds and laid down and closed his eyes. Harry sat still for a moment before he walked over to the radio, he could at least try to fix it.

* * *

Sirius sat in Knock Turn Alley in dog form and listened to the people there, he tried to find someone who could give him information on who Thornton Wheat was, but so far he hadn't heard any information. He had seen may death eaters who had paid their way out from Azkaban, Malfoy, Carrow and Avery Jr was just some of them but none of them had led him to the infamous Mr. . Wheat. Thornton Wheat was an unusual name and Sirius knew that there was not a name of a Pure blood family, so why would Death eaters and Ministry people hire him, maybe because the name was an anagram, Sirius had found the answer himself and he slipped into the shadows and transformed back to a man before he apperated back to 12 Grimmuald Place, he had a person to find.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day I should feel proud, you should know that reviews gives me the strength to write this story, a nice review also makes me a happier person. At the same time I'm writing this I'm also working, studying to become a professor in history and writing on my first real novel in my first language. **


	9. Chapter 8

"Shéngcun"

"It means Survive"

Yao Fei patted Harry on the shoulder

"You learn quickly"

"are you two going to train Chinese all day" Shouted Slade irritated from where he was standing with a map in front of him , Harry and Yao Fei looked at each other before Harry shrugged, they both walked over and stood beside Slade

"There is an airport 10 kilometers away. That is the key to get out of here"

"What about my daughter then?" Yao Fei asked with a raised eyebrow

"We save your daughter as soon as we get a chance, then we are four that can take over the airfield"

Slade looked at Harry and continued

"Yao Fei and I had been guarding the airport and its business for months now"

Harry nodded, he understood that it was their best hope to survive

"So we go in, pick out the guards and then what? " Harry asked, before he laughed, then he said sarcastically "after we killed everybody will an aircraft magically appear that will take us away from here"

"No, we will not been so lucky , but ween the day come we will not have any other choice "

Slade put away the map and stretched and then looked at Harry and gave him a look that made him shiver

"Take your sword so I can see what you are made of" he said then, and took up another sword and went out of the plane, Harry looked at Yao Fei and he quickly shooed him out to Slade

When Harry came out, he saw Slade stand and waiting for him

"Raise your sword " he said to Harry before he attacked and hit Harry's blade, Harry was not ready and stood there shocked.

"What are you doing?" He asked "Fight back" Harry raised his sword to counter-attack but Slade raised his voice again

"Keep your sword up and always stay behind it" Harry nodded and quickly changed position

"Come on, boy hurt me "

Harry tried to lunge but Slade parried easily, Slade laughed

"What was that? you lack the strength and to say that you fight like a girl would be a compliment"

Harry grunted and tried to hit him harder this time

"You can do better, harder " Slade cried, Harry attacked and Slade blocked yet again.

"How can you hurt someone if you do try, boy?" Slade asked

Harry was really pissed off and replied

"I have killed eight men with this sword "

Slade stopped and looked at him shocked

"How?" He asked

"I sneaked up behind them and cut up their throats"

"You use your strength, good, but if you end up fighting man to man, you will lose, come on, again"

Harry struck again but Slade blocked

"Do you even want to win this battle against Fyers, do you not want to pay back what he did to you"

Harry struck again and again , but was blocked time after time

"Better, keep going, use your head"

Harry continued to attack, he could not give up now, after what seemed like hours, he collapsed on the grass, on his arms he had small wounds that showed where Slade had hit him,

"You are developing rapidly, I'll give you that and I can see the fighter in you," Slade turned towards the plane and shouted after Yao Fei who came out

"Your turn," he said then, and without looking at Harry went into the plane again

Yao Fei looked at Harry, who was still in the grass, he reached down and toke Harry's hand and helped him up on his feet and said,

"Follow what I do, we start with stretching, start by rotating your ankles, do one at a time, first ten times to the left and then ten times to the right "

standing next to Yao Fei and rotating his ankles made Harry fell silly but as Yao Fei also stretched Harry could not do anything but to follow

"Then we take the knees" Yao Fei Said when it was done "Same thing here rotate your knees first to the left then to the right"

Harry wondered if Slade was standing inside the plane and watched what they where doing and laughed at them, Harry knew he would do it

"then the hip with the same principles, when you're done with that, we start with the shoulders and arms, take one of your arms and lift it out at shoulder level then put the second arm against the first arm and press the first arm against the chest "

They continued stretch, first arms then his wrists and then his legs, when they were done stretching Yao Fei picked up one of the swords and gave it to Harry, then he picked up the other Fei first showed Harry how to hold the sword before he showed Harry how he would stand and how he should bend at the knees. He then showed a few simple tricks that would make things easier for Harry before he began to show him different outcomes and impact, Harry thought that Yao Fei looked a bit like a pirate when he showed outcome after outcome, a drunk pirate, but Harry followed and did the same thing Yao Fei did, this was simpler then Slade's training. They went on for hours, and they only stopped for Fei to change and straightened Harry's body so that he did the moves right and then they continued. At lunch time Harry felt pretty confident with the sword in his hand, he was not yet able to move as quickly as Yao Fei or Slade but he was well on the way. When they went back to the plane Yao Fei said

"You should do these exercises every day, start to stretch and then I want you to train with the sword, and when I think you are ready, we will start with Taijiquan, a martial art where you can use both your body and sword in your hands, after that I think you 're done with that, I will begin to teach you Wushu or Kung Fu as it is called in your country "

Harry smiled broadly

"But not till you are ready, it that understood"

Harry nodded

Inside the plane Slade had cooked up some meat to them all and also gathered together some edible fruits and berries, it was the first time there was talking at the table, unfortunately Yao Fei and Slade talked Chinese with each other and Harry could just pick up a few words. The remaining part out of the day sat Harry trying to get the radio to work without any success, Yao Fei and Slade was standing at the map and talked with quiet voices, and they thought out plans on how they could save Fei's daughter.

The next morning it was Slade and Harry at the grass field again , behind Slade laid two knives and four short bamboo rods. Harry stretched his body like Fei wanted him to do, he knew he had two teachers, but he could not disappoint his first, when he was done Slade gave him a knife and told him to attack, Harry attacked repeatedly and every time he lost, every time Slade laid the knife against Harry throat or one of his arteries, he only said

"Dead"

After that Slade picked up the sticks, Harry had big problems keeping up and to follow two weapons simultaneously, repeatedly he missed an attack and got hit with a one of the sticks across the face. Every time Slade hit him he said a stupid or nasty comment and every time Harry answered sarcastically back, and each time he did so Slade would hit him with one of the sticks over Harry's fingers. He then raised the rods yet again and waited for Harry to attack. After that Slade taught Harry how he could stop someone with a gun and take it away from him. After that they ate lunch and then Harry went out again with his sword and trained attacks and how he would parry as Yao Fei taught him the day before.

That was how Harry spent the next few weeks, He got up early and practiced from morning to evening, the only free time he had was at lunch, when he needed to visit the toilet and at and after dinner. Sometimes before they went to bed Yao Fei tried to teach Harry a bit more Chinese. Harry was glad when he finally got to start fighting with the sword against Slade again, thanks to Yao Fei he had become much better and after their lesson Slade showed Harry twenty more attacks and outcomes he could do, they then continued to training as before with bamboo rods and knives.

After two months of training, Harry was the best form of his life, all his wounds had healed and the only thing that was left were the scars that would never go away, a testament to what Fyers had done to him. Harry had a couple of weeks ago also started to learn Wushu and thanks to his great agility he seemed to embrace Wushu as a fish in the water, but he still had a long way to go to be as good as Yao Fei or Slade but he knew that they had years of more practice than him and Harry only had time for a crash course .

It was a normal day on the island, Harry had been training all day as usual and had just eaten dinner, he sat and worked with the radio but still hadn't heard nothing, it was when he switched two wires on the back that the radio made its first sound , a number of people talking to each other. Slade and Fei who had stood and overlooked the map yet another evening fell silent and then they ran over and stood next to Harry and listened

"Plane ... At 3 o'clock ... Next ... Planned ... Two ... "

"We need better sound" Slade said

Harry touched a button and the sound become a little better after he did it again they started to hear the ones that spoke perfect

"Roger that, Over and out "

It was quiet for a little while before a new voice came on the radio , a voice Harry knew very well

"Well? "

"Fyers " Slade said

"The plane will be leaving at three o'clock today and the next plane will as planned come in two months"

"Good, " there was silence for a moment before Fyers spoke again

"Have we heard anything about Slade or Yao Fei?"

"No, sir. We have not found any trace of them"

"And the boy?"

"He also seems to have found a place to hide, do you think the three of them are together"

"It is very possible, remember if you find them, I want them alive, especially the boy, there is something about him that I can not put my finger on"

"And if they choose not to come willingly?"

"In last resort, kill them"

There was silence on the radio and they sat there all three, lost in their own thoughts. Slade then took to the floor

"We have two months to save Shado then we can take over the airport"

One by one they went to bed , Harry wondered why Fyers wanted him alive, had Bill survived the magic attack he had used on him and told what happened to Fyers, that would not be no good. When Harry fell asleep he started to dream that he was flying through the blue sky, he was in majestic body, under he saw Lian Yu and the ocean, he then put his wings against his body and plunged to the ground, Harry could feel the wind caressing his body, just above the water surface he put out his wings and glided forward, he looked down to the water and saw his reflection, he was a falcon, and he had never felt so at home as he did in this body.

When he woke up the next morning, he had never felt so well rested and he surprised both Slade and Fei during the daily exercise, he seemed faster, smoother, time and again he slipped under or jumped away a blow that could knock him out, but what whatever he did he could not get the Falcon out of his head, there was something about the falcon that would play a major role in the future, but he still did not know what it was.


	10. Chapter 9

"So Slade how long have you been on Lian Yu? " Harry asked after one of their training sessions, the answer he got was not very satisfactory

"Long "

Harry just raised his eyebrow, Slade was what he had noticed a very private person, he never talked about things that had happened before he came to the island or what had happened on the island before he met Harry. Harry had however scraped together some information about what he heard, Slade had just like Harry been tortured by that fucker Fyers and by his old friend Wintergreen. Harry would sometimes wonder if he had not used magic to escape would he also had been tortured for as long as Slade.

Harry's training had progressed in the last weeks and he had noticed how he hade become faster and stronger, how he managed to give and take more pain without giving up. His skills with the sword had also improved and he was able to hold out much longer before Slade could get the upper hand and win the fight. His training with Yao Fei was also progressing nicely, he had learned in a short amount of time the basics of Wushu and both Slade and Fei said he was strong enough to win against all men Fyers could throw against him except Wintergreen, but as Slade had said before, he wanted to be the one to stop him as it was his job. but it was with the bow Harry felt at home with, there Fei had said that he had nothing more to teach him, and Harry knew that it was the truth, as he was now able to hit a target hundreds of yards away.

The time on the island had also begun to form him, change the way he looked at things and he could feel how he started to becoming a colder person, how he became emotionally distant. He knew that what had happened to him since he came to the island was terrible and should give him nightmares, but he could only thin about survival.

He wondered how people would look at him when he came back, if he came back, would they see the person behind the scars, they would in any case not longer check the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead every time they saw him, he had a worse scar now. He knew that when he came back he would have to hide behind a façade, no one could see how he had become. He would have to become a different person, a person no one would think would be able to kill someone without feeling any guilt, for he was at war not only on the island but also home in England, and it would stay so until both Fyers and Voldemort was dead along with all their men .

They stood all three over the map, red rings were marked everywhere across the it, placed where they learned were Fyers men were.

"If I attack here," Slade said with a husky voice and pointed to one of the rings " and Harry here, and then we let them call for backup then you have a chance to get into the camp and rescue your daughter and bring her back here"

Fei and Harry nodded, it was the best plan they've had in a long time .

"Good," said Slade, They left map, and walked away, they needed to sleep as it was an important day tomorrow

"and Harry" Sa Slade when he laid down "after they sent for help, leave no surviver"

The morning after it was quiet in the camp, they all had a lot to think about, should something go wrong so could one of them die. Harry sat and picked at the food, he had killed before, but those tes was because he had no other choice, this time he would deliberately go in to kill, it was a completely different feeling and there was something frightening about that, it was a different kind of courage.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Fei asked as he sat down beside him

"I have killed before but never under these circumstances. The previously times was because I never had another choice. "

" To deliberately kill someone, can be daunting, but these men have chosen their path, they have killed innocent people and that can not go unpunished " Fei drank from his glass

"What would you have done if it was someone you loved who was kidnapped?" Fei then asked

Harry sat quietly for a while, he needed to think, before he came to the island Harry would had tried to save the person without killing anyone, now however, if one of his friends had ended up in this situation, he would have killed everything in his path to saved them, he would even torture someone if they could give him the answers he needed to save them.

"I would have killed anyone who stood in my way " Harry answered at last, Fei patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"I believe in you Harry," he said then

Harry started to dress up. the costume he had taken from Fyers was now sitting perfect, he was bigger than he's ever been and also taller. On the hip he put Wintergreens sword and on his back he put the Quiver and then he put the bow around him left shoulder. He went outside and waited for the others to got ready and at last the three of them was standing next to each other. There was a strange feeling in the air, they knew they might never see each other again. At last Slade raised his bare hand and they all went in different directions and none of them looked back.

Harry crept through the forest, no sense of nervousness was there , all he felt was a sense of calm, he knew what he needed to do. He came to the place which was marked on the map, the men he was suppose to kill was not there yet, but he knew that it was only a matter of time, he climbed with light feet up a tree and sat on one of the branches that obscured him from the outside, he would see better from here.

Without a clock he did not know how long he sat there, but if he had to guess it had been over ten minutes. The men came from three different directions and met in the middle, they were nine of them in total, Harry took up the bow and put an arrow against the string, he took aim on one of the men and let loose the arrow, he followed the arrow until it pierced the man's neck, he direct drew an arrow and released it, another man fell to the ground . Harry managed to shoot three more arrows before the other men understood what had happened, all men except one raised their guns and fired at the tree that Harry sat in, the last one took out a radio and called for help before he to began shooting, but Harry was not longer in the tree. Harry ran behind the trees, with he bow in his hand, he shot arrow after arrow, and one by one the men fell dead to the ground. At last there were only three men left, they stood huddled together and waited, Harry put the bow over his shoulder once more before he loosened his sword and attacked the three men, the nearest man only had time to scream before Harry slashed the man's throat. One of the two last remaining men raised his gun to shoot Harry but Harry was too fast, with the sword he struck the gun aside, the gun began firing and hit the other man in the chest. Harry ran his sword through the last man's chest, blood bubbled up into the man's mouth before he fell to the ground.

Harry looked around him, nine men dead, he felt nothing, no emotion bubbled up in his chest. He wasn't either happy or sad, he looked into the dead eyes of the last man he had killed before he bent down and wiped the bloody sword on the man's shirt, then he stood up and started to run back to the plane, he didn't want to stay there when the summoned men arrived, the only thing he knew was that they would get a nasty surprise when they arrived.

Harry was not the first one back at camp, outside the plane sat Slade and sharpened his sword.

"Are you okay? " he asked when he saw Harry, Harry nodded and sat down beside Slade who looked at Harry for a long time before he stood up and went into the plane, he came out a moment later with a bottle and two glasses and poured the contents into the two glasses, he pressed one of them into Harry's hand and took the second and took a big gulp, Harry followed, the alcohol burned when it ran down his throat, but it did not bother him.

"I remember the first time I took someone's life," Slade began, his voice trembled a little. " I had nightmares for weeks afterwards," he sighted and took a sip of the drink "it's never easy to take someone's life, Harry. How many you people you kill, it will not become any easier, but you learn to live with it. The only hope you can hope for is that it was worth it, that the person you killed was evil and that because out that he died you have save lot of people "

Harry nodded and took a sip of alcoholic drink, they sat in silence, waiting for Yao Fei to come back, they both hoped that their plan had worked.

The sun began to go down in the sky but still had Yao Fei not come back, they still sat in the same place, the only time one. Of them was moving was to lift up the glasses to drink, the bottle was almost empty and Harry could feel himself being a bit drunk, it was a nice feeling, especially after the day Harry had.

He heard something moving in the few bushes before them and flew up with bow in hand, he stood and waited for someone to arrive, beside him stood Slade with a gun held, he also aimed against the bushes. Out of the bush came Yao Fei and a cute girl Harry guessed was Shado, they both looked to be in poor condition. Harry and Slade lowered their weapons and waited for Fei and Shado to come to them, once they stood in front of them Yao Fei said

"Harry, Slade this is Shado. My Daughter "

Hawthorne Nott, Thornton Wheat was Hawthorne Nott, son of Eliphalet Nott, a death eater. Sirius sat and looked at the name in shock, Voldemort would never send out a death eater to kill Harry but Hawthorne was not a death eater, not yet anyway, but Sirius was sure he would be one soon. He had called Dumbledore and now sat and waited for him.

" You called Sirius " Dumledore said from the doorway

"Yes, I know who Thornton Wheat is " Dumbledore's eyes lit up

"Who? " He asked after a while

"Hawthorne Nott, his name was an anagram"

"Hawthorne" murmured Dumbledore " I remember him from when he went to Hogwarts, I should not really say this about an old students but he was an obnoxious boy, like his father was and it looks like the youngest Nott are walking in the same footsteps " Dumbledore looked at Sirius

"You've done a good job, have you learned anything more "

"No more than you should already know about, Hawthorne is not a death eater but he will probably be one soon, he is a well known mercenery and have no problem killing someone" Sirius said grimly

"But he think that he has killed Harry and when Voldemort finds out about this, he will be really angry, maybe angry enough to kill him " Dumbledore replied

"Have you heard anything from Remus and Mad- Eye?" Sirius asked

"Nothing yet, but I hope that they will get in touch if they make any progress"

They sat in silence for a moment and pondered on what they had learned

"Good job Sirius " Dumbledore said finally, he went on "you've come up with a name and now you only need to find him "

"Consider it done, Albus "

A / N : reviews are always nice, it makes me keep going . Also I'm open for questions about the story, just know that I will not give out any spoilers. And one question to you my dear readers, who do you think Harry will end up with when he 's coming back from the island ?

I hope you liked the chapter, the next one can come out tomorrow or in a month, lets hope I find the inspiration to write one more chapter this week.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione pulled the thick wool jacket closer to her body, she stood between Fey Dunbar and Lily Moon and watched as the Gryffindor were being crushed in the match against Ravenclaw. Ron Weasley was Gryffindors new keeper but he seemed to have major problems, he missed save after save. Hermione was sure that if Harry had been there they would had won, but that wasn't the case. this was a new low for the Gryffindors, they were below with over 160 points and neither Ravenclaw or Gryffindor seeker had seen the snitch.

Hermione stood up, Fey and Lily looked at her, but she just shook her head and started to leave the Quidditch stadium, it reminded her too much of Harry.

Hogwarts was not the same place since Harry had being relegated, Hermione would say. She missed him more than anything, he was her closest friend, her brother in all but blood, and now he was gone, Dumbledore had told her and Weasley siblings about how Harry had chosen to stay and live in China, where he according to Dumbledore had decided to hid himself among the muggles not to be found. Hermione was glad that he was alive but she was missing him something terribly.

She had not realized how much Harry had meant not only for her but for the whole school, she had even heard some members of the Slytherin house who talked about it. Harry was special, a man with a heart of gold and it was now all the others started to see it, she had always known it and have always taken it given. Harry had also been her and Ron's buffer, someone who could get them to get along and be friends, but now that he was gone had the two had drifted apart. She spent her time with Fey and Lily and sometimes Ginny while he hung out with Dean and Seamus, it was sad that their friendship had died but she knew that they would never have been friends without Harry.

She had once thought she loved Ron, that he would one day grow up to be a man she could be proud to call her own but she had been wrong. She had looked to much to her parents' relationship and thought it was like that it should be, she ought to have looked at in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley relationship instead, they rarely fought and got along very well, she wondered if she ever would find a nice boy to call boyfriend now.

Harry had also been the one who stopped anyone from teasing her, she thanked him for it, she had never understood that it was he who went to the people who tried to bully her and beat them up, she had never known but now that he was no longer there people dared tell her. Those who had tried to tease her before had luckily grown up and she was left alone, it was just Malfoy left, but Hermione only saw him as a mosquito, a mosquito that was buzzing in her ear, it was irritating but easy to stop.

Hermione had never seen Harry as a fighter, but for her and other people who were bullied he was, he was a hero who was hiding in the dark, a man who wanted to be left alone but also wanted to stop every injustice even if it they his or someone else's blood.

Hermione wondered how Sirius felt in the ramshackle old house, unaware of where Harry was, wondering if Harry had found happiness in a new country or still stuck in the world's hatred, she wondered if Harry still saw himself as the one who needed to help and stop the violence. There was so many questions she didn't know the answer to, but she hoped that Harry still saw himself as a protector, wherever He was in the world.

* * *

Ron sat grieving alone in the locker room, they had lost and it was all his fault, he should resign from the squad, he was sure they could find someone better. If Harry had been there they would had won how poorly Ron played.

He felt anger towards Harry, his best friend had betrayed him, left him in a place he did not belong or liked, all this while Harry was in China and enjoyed himself. Ron was alone, he were foolish to think otherwise, Dean and Seamus were two nice guys but they were not Harry, nor did he longer spend more time with Hermione, she was Harry's friend, not his, but he missed her, but he knew that if Harry hasn't been not special, he and Hermione would never had build up a friendship.

He had never understood how important Harry was for him, he had seen Harry as his friend, but above all as his way out from the shadow behind his brothers, and now that Harry was gone Ron walked alone on unsteady legs. Ron knew that this was not Harry's fault, but he needed someone to blame. Life at Hogwarts had become so much more boring after Harry had disappeared.

He sat still, thinking further, he could not blame any failure on Harry, Harry had never done anything to deserve that, Harry was the world's nicest and kindest man, everything that had gone wrong was his own fault. He had tried to be to much like his brother when he really was his own person. He hated, or hated was such a strong word, he disliked homework and school, but they were a big part out of his life, an important part, a part he needed to manage better and he would for Harry's sake. He liked Chess and Quidditch, or he liked the strategy behind the games, he had never seen himself as a Quidditch player, or he had it until today but it was not on the pitch he belonged, it was next to it. Standing with a notebook in hand where he wrote down the strategies and game ideas, he was a coach. He would have to talk to McGonagall and Angelina and maybe, just maybe, they would agree to make him the first Quidditch coach Hogwarts had ever seen. if that happened he would no longer have to stand in the shadow of his brothers, he would be his own man, with a future he could be proud of.

Ron stood up and smiled to himself, he looked at the clothes he wore , the helmet and protector gear, it would be the last time he would ever wear them. He just hoped it was not the last time he would be in this locker room. With lighter steps he went into the shower, when he was done here he had work to do, he would never get the job as coach if he didn't showed that he wanted it or could do it, and for that he would have to work hard, harder than ever before .

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, after the match against Ravenclaw had the other students quickly excused them self and gotten to bed, there was nothing to celebrate. Hermione liked to have the room to herself, she worked best during the night, it was because she could get her thoughts flying. She remembered the late nights she, Ron and Harry used to spend here, how they planed to break the rules and solve problems, she missed it, she could also remember the nights they just studied or sat and talked and she knew she missed that more.

The door to the study room opened and Ron stepped in, his hair was still wet, Hermione wondered if he had tried to drown himself in the shower, but when he looked up, she saw a small smile on his lips. When their eyes meet, he stopped and they looked at each other for a long time .

"Hi" she then said lamely

'Hello"

She was sure that Ron would go past her and go up to bed, and it looked like it too, but then he stopped and took a deep breath before starting to walk towards her with firm steps and sat down in the sofa against her, Hermione gave him a weird looked.

"How are you?" He asked awkwardly

"Good" They both fell silent.

"I miss Harry" he confessed, Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He was our glue, the best friend a guy or girl could have and I miss him"

"Me too" said Hermione

The silent cell again.

"I'm sorry I have not spent any time with you," Ron said after a while

"Ron" Hermione said "you and I both know that it was Harry who held us together"

"Yes, but I would not have ignored you just for that, we might not spend time together but I still see you as my friend"

Hermione smiled, this was the sweet boy she once had fell in loved with.

"I'm sorry too Ron. We may fight sometimes but you have been my friends for years"

Are you happy? " Ron asked out of they blue, Hermione frowned, they had never been together but Ron question sounded like they had, Ron seemed to understand the same thing.

"That sounded weird " he said then with a laugh " I mean do you like your new friends?"

"Yes, but they are not Harry"

"No one is Harry," Ron interrupted

"Do you think he's happy?" Hermione asked

"Had you asked me yesterday, I had hoped for no, but now, I hope so, he if anyone deserves it"

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Ron took time to respond

"Harry always comes back" he said then " sooner or later Harry will come back "

There was silence again, the two sat sunken in their own thoughts

"I'm sorry you lost today" Hermione said

"Me too, but it was for the best "

"Why?"

"I've got to see that I do not belong on a quidditch pitch"

Hermione looked at him uncomprehendingly

"Where do you belong then?"

"Next to it, training and coaching the player, I belong there/ Next to it I will be happy"

Hermione smiled

"I think it's the smartest thing you ever said, Ron"

Ron smiled and stood up, he walked over and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said

"Me too. Goodnight Hermione"

"Good night, Ron"

Hermione was once again left alone , but there was something new in the air. She would never had believed it but her friendship with Ron could be saved, and for that she was happy, he was the only one who knew how she felt. She closed her books and on lighter feet she went up to sleep, tomorrow already looked a bit brighter.

* * *

"Where is Thornton Nott?"

"I do not know" A voice shouted out

"Wrong Answer"

A chain of copper hit very hard against the man's legs. The man was sitting in a wooden chair, in an old house. His hands and feet were tied, he had sat there for hours. He's body hurt and he had been beaten unrecognisble, he's easy was blood shut, and both he's kneecaps was destroyed.

"I know that you have hired him before," said a rough voice, which was hiding in the shadows

"if anyone knows where he is its you"

"I promise" screamed the man in the chair" I have no idea where he is"

He heard the chain rattle

"But I know how you can find him"

There was silence

"Really" said the hidden man

"Yes, you need to send him a message, at the end you have to write a secret code so he knows he can trust you when you get to meet him"

"And why did not you say this before?" the hidden man asked with an angry voice

"Because he 'll kill me if I say something"

"And what do you think I will do"

There was silence , the broken man had no answer.

"What 's the code?"

"Pecunia potest emere in manu ego me aliqui"

There was silence before the hidden man replied

"With money in hand, I can buy anything"

"Yes" the broken man shook of fear "Can I go now, I have given you what you want"

Sirius Black stepped forward from the shadows

"We've only just begun, tell me where can i find Peter Pettigrew?"


End file.
